As A Survivor
by MasculinOvercoat
Summary: As an honored member of the Leaf Village, Naruto would like to have something to say to its people. So listen up kiddies, because his words could mean fatal. Especially if your a writer...


"Ahem. Welcome all, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I have come here today to clear a few important details. These details will be addressed in all seriousness, or I will slash your head off." Going through his holster, Naruto procceeded to pull out a very sharp Kunai. As he began to hold the weapon up to the light, he smirked. Glancing around the room, Naruto could feel the fear that seeped through everyone's pores. Relishing in their misery, he once again began to speak. Albeit more slowly, and more harshly.

"People of all ages, listen to my cry...my plea...my warning. Our world has gone into a period of darkness in which I, alone, can not break. It saddens, and angers me to read other "followers" telling my story as if their were no other. Does no one else read Masashi Kishimoto's original work anymore? Have you all become to accustomed to your bad dialogue, rather annoying (and unrealistic) "other" characters, and misinformation of the series to understand that more than half of these so called "stories" are nothing more than inconsiderate drabbles!" Sighing Naruto begans to lower his head, in both dissapointment and sorrow.

Shakingly, Naruto begins to proceed once more. "Have none of you understood my story? Have their not been even one individual to understand the anguish I felt when Sasuke betrayed me...I mean us? The pain I felt when I thought my former sensei was dead, or the fact that I had to witness several human beings die for what they thought was a justified cause? Yeah, I may not be the best character...but at least I have one thing most of your stupid fanfics don't have. Character. Now, can anyone else here defy my character for me? Tell me that I was born to be someone's bitch, and dress me up in a maid costume for the hell of it? Have none of you understood that this story is not made up of romance? Or did we loose you somewhere when our clothes were slashed from us in mid battle?!?"

Reaching for his holster Naruto begins to deeply sigh. His head turned to the side, and his blank eyes filled with uncertain emotions. The crowd that surrounds him silently gasp in horror, until they find that he has reached for a pack of cigarettes. Looking around for a match, Naruto asks one of the men in the audience for his lighter and the man gives it to him without question. As Naruto bellows in the smoke, he begins to slowly shake his head. As he does so he once again begins to speak....

"I suppose no one here understands my situation. No. All of you are too busy trying to make my friends, and I out to be people that we are not! Giving us no other choices in the matter, but be the oversensitive freak or seductive charmer. I mean, are their no other traits that you could have given us? Or better yet, are their any people whom actually placed the real us in their story? The one that wasn't dissected for the reader's pleasure, but for the fact that this is how the story actually is! And why must all of you rearrange, or delete out certain parts in the series? Have none of you realized that placing your stories in-between important moments allows the reader to actually understand where you, or rather where I am coming from? Or how I may portray myself?"

Angrilly Naruto breaks open his holster, and reaches for his kunai. With a dazed tint in his eyes Naruto proceeds to slash the crowd's throats left, and right. Only to find that one individual in the crowd had been listening all along, and had held a bloody copy of the picture he had taken with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Looking over the photo that laid in the boy's shaking hands, Naruto begins to ruffle the boy's hair. Halfheartedly grinning, he gives the boy the thumbs up sign and leaves. Leaving only the frightened boy, and the few shaken survivors. With this opportunity, they all begin to rethink their lives and come to the realization that a person's life (whether real or not) is real to that said person. Changing, or altering that said person in anyway is immorally wrong, and should be treated as such.

...and this is why, as a survivor, you should learn to 1)Learn to use Spellcheck, 2)Understand the Character, 3)Stop using your own characters, 4)Research whatever you can on your specific subjects, and last, but not least 5)Never subscribe to anyone whom tells you to do so. This means that the individual did not work as hard as he/or/she should have on the story. And thus feels that you should know to subscribe, comment, etc.

With that said, become better authors. For you, for me, and for the sake of our future generations. English is a proud language, in both writing and orally, so use it wisely!

* * *

Ending Note: I wrote this (in less time than I should have) because of a story I read that contained a terrible OC character. Although I'm normally rather optmistic about most of the stories here, I have come to the conclusion that their are plenty of so-called "writers" here could use some work, and just do not seem (or want) to realize this. It both saddens, and angers me. So there. An explanation to something that should be inexplainable.

Anyway, thank you for reading.


End file.
